Mauvaise journée
by Bony
Summary: Faith's POV après l'épisode les "Nouveaux monstres" - 6x01.


Disclaimer: la série _Third Watch_ est la propriété de John Wells et de NBC. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

* * *

MAUVAISE JOURNEE

Il y a des jours où l'on ferait mieux de rester au lit, des jours où tout ce que l'on craint le plus peut arriver, des jours qui vous hanteront toute votre vie… ce fut l'un de ces jours.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il avait bien commencé et la fin n'en fut que plus désastreuse. Nous étions quatre dans la salle d'attente. Toi, Cruz et Ty parliez des derniers événements. Je vous écoutais, tentant de comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voulait à ce point notre mort, lorsque je les ai vu passer, trois ou quatre hommes armés de mitraillettes. … je n'ai pas réussi à compter. Les premiers sont passés sans nous voir puis l'un d'eux c'est arrêté devant la baie vitrée. Il avait un passe montagne, je ne pouvais pas voir son visage. Il nous a dévisagé quelques secondes avant de faire feu… Quelques secondes où j'ai juste eu le temps de crier 'attention', quelques secondes avant l'enfer.

Combien de temps a duré la fusillade ? Deux, trois minutes peut-être moins, mais elle m'a paru durer une éternité. Tu as plongé sur moi dés les premières détonations. Tu m'as saisi par la taille et nous sommes restés comme ça, attendant que ça ce calme, que Cruz descende l'homme qui nous tirait dessus. C'est là que j'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu ne bougeais pas, ta main était toujours là pour me protéger. Je t'ai appelé et tu ne me répondais pas, alors je t'ai retourné et j'ai vu tout ce sang.

Je suis restée là, à te contempler, sans être capable de te toucher, je ne le pouvais pas. Ce n'était pas toi étendu sur ce sol, dans cette marre de sang. 'Non, Bosco ne peut pas être blessé, il ne peut pas mourir'… Je me répétais. Pourtant il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence. Nous ne pouvions pas aller chercher de médecins, les tireurs étaient toujours là. Nous t'avons mis à l'abri et je suis restée avec toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seul… je ne voulais pas que tu meures seul dans une réserve de l'hôpital.

Nous sommes restés tous les deux. La non plus je ne sais pas combien de temps. Puis tu as arrêté de respirer. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai commencé le massage cardiaque et le bouche à bouche. Je me fichais de tout ce sang. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Tu n'avais pas le droit de mourir, pas devant moi, pas comme ça. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'entendais les coups de feu et les hurlements de loin en loin.

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé après. Tout est flou dans ma mémoire. Vagues souvenirs de t'avoir porté jusqu'en salle d'examen, d'être resté à regarder les médecins s'agiter autour de toi. Souvenirs d'odeur de sang et de poudre, je crois que c'est surtout ça que je retiendrai. Puis il a fallu attendre. C'est une infirmière qui m'a rappelé pourquoi nous étions là, pour ta mère. Je devais lui dire ce qui c'était passé, personne ne pouvait le faire à part moi.

Je suis allée me nettoyer, enlever tout ce sang, ton sang. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir toujours plein les mains et sur le visage. Swerky m'a proposé de le faire, mais j'ai refusé. C'est de ma faute, si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé, peut-être…. Pour la énième fois, il m'a dit que tu allais t'en sortir, que tu étais fort. Cruz me l'a dit, tout comme Monroe… Bosco est immortel, voilà ce qu'ils pensent tous. Il a survécu à des incendies, à des chutes de plusieurs étages, à des balles et des coups de couteaux. Mais moi je sais que tu n'es pas superman. Je t'ai vu perdre ton sang, arrêter de respirer…. Ils n'étaient pas là.

Tu as toujours été une tête brûlée, je pensais que tu mourais en traquant un criminel, mais ce fut le contraire. Se sont eux qui nous ont trouvé, c'était nous qui étions traqués. Tout ça à cause d'un homme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai suivi Cruz. Je n'avais pas d'idées précises en tête, mais quand je l'ai vu sur ce toit, dire à Cruz qu'elle n'avait rien pour l'inculper, qu'il serait ressorti avant le lendemain… Non, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Pas après ce qu'il t'avait fait. J'ai tiré, j'ai juste tiré, incapable de m'arrêter. Je voulais qu'il ressente ce que tu avais ressenti lorsque les balles ont pénétré ton corps. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne voulais pas qu'il survive, je voulais qu'il meure et je l'ai tué.

Je ne sais toujours pas si tu vas survivre, si tu redeviendras le Bosco d'avant. Les médecins ne sont guère encouragent, mais j'ai réglé le problème Donald Man. Je l'ai réglé pour toi. Plus jamais il ne pourra nous faire du mal, plus jamais Bosco.


End file.
